matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Nitrogen Extinguisher
The Nitrogen Extinguisher is a Special weapon by MatthewGo707. * |type = Special|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100|capacity = 250 (max 2500) (500 default)|mobility = *110 *11 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0)|range = |cost = *340 *300 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |released = 13.2.0}} Appearance It appears to be the large red fire extinguisher. Strategy This gun has exceptionally high Damage-Per-Second (DPS), rapid fire rate, high ammo capacity, and average mobility. It has the Slow Down effect. Tips *As this gun is a flamethrower, use this in close combat, where it will deal a ton of damage. *When stuck in close corners while pursued and attacked by many players, this gun will come in handy in killing all of them. *Do not attempt to use this at long range as it would be useless and you're just wasting your ammo. *As this gun exhausts ammo rather fast, so conserve ammo and reload only when you're completely safe. *Extremely effective in taking down Mechs and Demons. *This weapon can be very helpful in pursuing your opponents since this weapon has the slow the target attribute. *This weapon has the Slows the target ability, so you may use this on players that are trying to get away or are using a jetpack users as this will not allow them to fly higher. However, jetpack users will be a harder target to hit. *Useful for taking down enemies who often try to use a jetpack. *Use it like the Frozen Dragon. *Useful as a support weapon for your group in Team Fight. Counters *This gun is only good at close range, so killing users with scoped rifles or Sniper Rifles would be extremely easy. *Attack its users from behind, so as not to give its users time allowance to react. *Beware it can pass through players, so avoid using other players as meat shields. *Do not ever go close to people wielding this gun. *Shotguns may prevail against this gun at close range, but to be safe just attack from far range. **Even then, you can use the powerful shotguns that are effective even in medium ranges (Military Shotgun, Bazooka Shotgun, etc.). *Once you are being targeted or have been hit with the users, engage immediately or try and go take cover in the nearest wall. With the Slows the Target attribute, it will slow you down tremendously, making escape very hard. *When slowed down by this gun, quickly retreat by using high mobility weapons like the Dark Force Saber UP2 or just fight your way out by using one-shot-kill weapons like the Anti-Champion Rifle. *Do not engage its users in close range as this weapon can deal heavy damage on you. Trivia *It is based on the real-life fire extinguisher. *You reload by throwing away the empty extinguisher, and then get another similar flamethrower. *Liquid Nitrogen is not, at all, poisonous, but it is extremely cold, therefore it is "slow the target". Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Flamethrower Category:Slows Down Target